devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady
Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady is a manga crossover, by Go Nagai as part of a series of a VS crossover series. It ran in Akita Shoten's Champion RED Ichigo magazine in 2013 and have been collected in one volume. Summary With Devil Beasts running afoot, Jun Fudo is sent to St. Chapel Academy as a teacher upon receiving reports of activity. Transfer student Honey Kisaragi tries to protect her friend Natsuko Aki from a monstrous being who has been spying on her and a couple of the school's gymnasts. Honey believes this to be a kaijin sent by the nefarious organisation Panther Claw. Honey and Jun eventually confront one another as their alter-egos Cutie Honey and Devilman Lady when the Devil Beast attacks. It is later revealed that the star gymnast Ichigo Koyama is the Devil Beast stalking Natsuko with her being taken down in an ambush by the HA. However, the other star gymnast Scarlet Hamano is also been revealed to be a Devil Beast, abducting Natsuko and coming into blows with Lady. Panther Claw kaijin, Unicorn Panther later attacks in the commotion, abducting Natsuko to lure Honey into an ambush. Honey is at a disadvantage with the augmented footsoliders and is badly wounded by Unicorn Panther. Lady's skirmish with Hamano however gives Honey a needed distraction to recover. Both Honey and Lady manage to land the finishing blow, killing their opponents. With the fight over both Honey and Jun reveal their secret identities, sharing their personal griefs. With this heart to heart talk, they decide to work together to preserve the peace of the world. Characters *Jun Fudo: Sent to St. Chapel Academy to investigate rumours of lurking Devil Beasts. *Cutie Honey: A super android dead-set in her battle against the nefarious Panther Claw. She suspects Jun of being a member before making peace and teaming up with her. *Natsuko Aki: Honey's best friend and roomate, her pretty face garners the unwanted attention of multiple Devil Beasts. *Lan Asuka: Jun's partner, she sends her undercover and assists her from the shadows. *Scarlet Hamano: Star of St. Chapel's acrobatics team, she had a predatory sexual attitude and transformed into a squid-like Devil Beast. *Ichigo Koyama: The second best in the acrobatics team, like her rival she was attracted to Natsuko and her jealousy over Hamano's luck and perfection caused her to transform into a feline-like Devil Beast. *Unicorn Panther: A member of the terrorist syndicate Panther Claw, she led a failed attempt to kill Cutie Honey. Trivia *Though the design isn't the same as the original concept, Unicorn Panther was an unused design for the initial Cutie Honey anime series. *Multiple members of Panther Claw make a brief cameo, including Panther Zora, Sister Jill, Tarantula Panther, Black Claw, Fire Claw and Tomahawk Panther. *Miss. Tsuneni from Cutie Honey gets mentioned but never appears physically. *Honey is shown to have plushies of all three Getter machines in her room. Category:Manga Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey